criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy with A Chance Of Murder
Cloudy with A Chance Of Murder is the tenth case of the game and the fourth one to take place in the district called The Greens. Plot: It was a rainy day and Julian was back to work he got a call from a woman who said that a woman is dead. She said the woman is beheaded and her head is put far away from there. Julian and the player arrived on the crime scene wearing raincoats. They figure out that this woman is the woman who appeared in previous case she was called Amanda Jobs she was be headed and her head was thrown far away. They send their body to autopsy. The woman who reported the murder was the victim's maid she said When I was doing my work I saw her murdered His son and his daughter were also the suspects. The fourth suspect was the victim's friend she said that we have friendship upto 40 years the last Suspect was a Sweeper .He said that I daily come here and collect the waste and then dump them. In Chapter 3 Everything blackout and Julian saod what happening they came to know that the killer has cutnthe power of the Department. In last thay arrested the Victim's Daughter for the murder of her mother his daughter Margaret Jobs she said that she dod'nt allow me to marry till I am 27 I am 26 now I want to change my life I have to start my new life. She said the victim always said you should marry a decent man. But I want to marry to another person who cares about me. She said I listen all her arguments I cantnstand her so I killed her,with a chainsaw and put her head away from my home. Judge Hall sentenced her to 25 years in jail with no parole. Victim: Amanda Jobs (found dead on the street beheaded) Murder Weapon: Chainsaw Killer: Margaret Jobs Suspects: Maria Waltez Maid Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect has a knowledge in electronics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pink clothes Mason Jobs Victim's Son Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect has a knowledge in electronics Margaret Jobs Victim's Daughter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect wears high heels * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect has a knowledge in electronics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears lipstick * The Suspect wears pink clothes Julia Dickinson Victim's Best Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect wears high heels * The Suspect knows Latin Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears lipstick * The Suspect wears pink clothes Jacob Daqewi Sweeper Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect has a knowledge in electronics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pink clothes Killer's Profile * The Killer wears high heels * The Killer knows Latin * The Killer has a knowledge in electronics * The Killer wears lipstick * The Killer wears pink clothes Trivia: * This case and Off With Their Heads and The Last Trip of Your Life is the only cases in which the killer relative In this is Victim's Daughter